<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timmy wants to be Crow's friend. by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152369">Timmy wants to be Crow's friend.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Science Theater 3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Face Slapping, Fridge Horror, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horror, M/M, Male Friendship, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Face Punching, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-cest, Supernatural Elements, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, it's a little surprising there's no Timmy fan fiction, or Robot x Human MST3K fan fiction. That I know of. I'm getting a sense that the fanbase won't like the idea of human and robot relations in regards to MST3K.</p><p>Anyways, Timmy comes back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timmy/Crow T. Robot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timmy wants to be Crow's friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The satellite of love was floating in space as per typical. It was, in fact, a rather boring day. There was no movie today. This was both a blessing beyond any prayer and a curse that one shouldn't wish upon their own enemies. Blessing for the lack of horrible movies. Curse for just sheer boredom. Crow T. Robot was wandering aimlessly about the satellite. It was a common thing for both the bots. Somehow they kept finding more on the satellite. You know, despite the size of the craft and the fact that he'd been there for years.</p><p>However, nothing was discovered and he was away of the group. Lost and alone.</p><p>Crow walked, hoping to find his way back but it wasn't working. All he'd gotten so far was a chilling uncomfortable feeling as strange noises echoed through the halls. The avian like machine paused as the sounds got closer. The golden tech quickly turned around to find the source. A shadow if himself stood as still as death. It took a second to remember with all the years that had passed, then the basket cheered, "Timmy!" It took a second more to remember fully. T. Robot stepped back and shaked a little bit in his voice, "Timmy, You can't be here. I told you to go away." The dark double shoved himself against the original.</p><p>Crow The Robot yelled as he attempted to push him away, "Hey! No!! You hurt my friends, I hate you!" Timmy seemed to completely disregard this by bumping into him in a odd violent ish but affection way. Crow shoved him away again, glaring in hurt spite. Tim then clighed onto tight. The robot huffed, "I told you to leave! You need to stop it or I'm gonna tell!!" It was childish how our dear gold machine said it. The horror began to drag him into a dark hallway. The recycled materials crossed his arms and grumbled bitterly, "I don't care what you say, I don't want you to be my friend anymore."</p><p>The shadowy being paused his dragging to look at the purpose of his existence. Crow spat, "No. You aren't my friend, You hurt my friends." The mirror held him. The original used his clawed digits to pry away his copy. The shadow held tighter as he opened his mouth, displaying a smaller mouth. This seemed to surprise him but he puffed up, "You don't scary me!" The smaller mouth then peaked the side of his beak. The bird akin creation froze and awkwardly noted, "You weren't trying to hurt me?"</p><p>Timmy closed his beak, proceeding to headbutt Crow.</p><p>Crow nearly gushed at this, "Aww Timmy!" Then he thought for a minute and responded accordingly, "Wait no! I still hate you!! Get off of me! Damn you and your affection!!" Whilst fighting him as if he were a puppet. (Wonder why that is.) The doppelganger didn't take being hit well so slapped and punched back. The two males fought each other for a few seconds. Finally, Crow T. Robot shouted for someone else to help him. This caused his bootleg to dart off.</p><p>Crow sat up and watched the friend he prayed for run off into the darkest bowels of the ship, feeling hurt at losing him. It was odd, losing his horrible friend again hurt more now. Perhaps he found himself attracted to dark, chaotic, and evil forces... Nah!</p><p>The End!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>